Torn veils
by dragon slayer bye the book
Summary: Dragonborn. A name heavy with responsibility. Estina feels the weight of it, suffocating, crushing. She never falters in her duty, But Oblivion has torn open, thrusting her into a world of demons and insane mages. Inquisitor! Dragonborn


**A/n: - 000indicates thought and flash back. This is my first crossover so be constructive not cruel. **

"Dragonborn do this, Dragonborn do that, Dragonborn save the world, Dragonborn tie my shoes, I swear these people can't do anything themselves!" Serana raises an eyebrow as the femaleading Bosmer stalks about the dining hall of lakeveiw manor. "Come now Estina , it can't possibly be that" "Some asked me to find their goat, GOAT! for nocturnal's sake! While I was fighting a dragon!" Serana's jaw gaped open. "WHILE YOU WERE FIGHTING A DRAGON?!"

Estina nodded her raven head, causing strands to fall into her yellow eyes. She brushes her hair back with an olive skined hand only for it to fall back into her eyes, causing her to groan in frustration. "I need a hair cut" Serana nods in agreement. "I can help you with that, if you like."

The next day Estina embraced the older woman farewell, thanking her for the hair cut as she did. Serana smiled brightly at the usualy eloquent womans, shall we say bumbling, words of thanks. Serana assures her its nothing and places a sisterly kiss upon her cheek, her smile never faltering.

As Serana walks out to the stable a courier rushes past her, running towards the manor she had just departed.

* * *

Winterhold, skyrim

1 day later

Estina stood on the roof of the college of winterhold, holding her fur cloak tightly around herself as the wind buffered her lithe frame. She had received word from the archmage the day before, asking to speak to her urgently. He had not mentioned what he wished to speak to her about , only that upon her arrival she should speak to the Gatekeeper then meet him on the roof.

Estina clutched her cloak tighter. The last time he asked to see her, It did not end well.

0000000000000000000)00)000

"Get _away from him! Or else!" I growl at the thalmor holding the archmage, my bow at the ready. "Or else what, Champion?" he drags out the last word, smiling with a mad glint in his eyes. He continues to hold the dunmer against a support beam, his expression daring me to oppose him. "Or I'll kill you" I say simply, my mouth curling into a sneer._

 _The Altmer laughs, a hollow, empty sound, and the hand holding the archmage in place glows red, sucking the power out of him. His other hand starts pouring power into the large sphere in the center of the the hall. I whip my bow up, aiming a magicka poison tipped arrow at his heart._

 _"Last chance!" I yell over the whirlwind separating us from the residents of the college. He laughs with a madness, his captive almost completely drained. In a split second I make my choice. I release the bow string, the arrow finds its mark in his chest. He drops dead. The fight is over, and I know archmages reason to send for me._

00000)000000000000000000000

Estina shivers, the action having nothing to do with weather. "Dragonborn" She jumps, and turns to meet an amused smirk dancing across dark features. "Archmage. I apologise, I was deep in thought." "No apology needed. Now come, walk with me." The Dunmer beckons with a single hand. Estina follows along, her strides matching his.

"I suppose I should get straight to the point." The Archmage sighs. "Three days ago our demora friend came to me, said He had something to attend to and would be back within the week. The next day an apprentice ran into the great hall, yelling about needing help , that someone'd was injured. I ran out with The restoration teacher and we were meet with the sight of him laying on the ground near the trapdoor, bleeding heavily with his armor rendered."

Estina's brows shot up. "He was rushed to the infirmary. He spoke while they worked on him, he was frantic, I could barely make out what he was saying but he kept repeating two things over and over. The first, a location. The second, a message" The Dunmer stopped, turning to face Estina with a grave expression on his face. She felt a chill run up her spine, a sense of unease settling over her. "The veil is torn, Oblivion has opened a gate"

Estina's face grew pale and she felt as though the world around her had been cracked. Leaning heavily against a stone barrier, she runs a shakey hand through her sparsely braided hair. "It can't be, there's no possible" "I thought so as well" The Archmage interupts. "So I ventured towards a location he spoke of, out on the ice fields. There's no possible doubt, it's a gate." Estina paled even further, her face the colour of freshly fallen snow. She looks away, pacing slowly while breathing deeply. She composes her self after a time, looking to the Archmage with determination flashing in her eyes. "Where is this gate?"

The Archmage detailed the location of the gate, mentioning that while the area was deaserted, he left a pair of frost atronachs to ensure no one wandered across it. Estina marks the location on her map, turning with a question. "And what of Cregen?" "Sorry?" "Our demora friend. Is he?" "Dead? No, but he has yet to waken." "I would like to see him." "As you wish, champion."

Estina stands near the Demoras bed, not turning her head as she talks. "What are his injures?" "Slashed chest, four broken ribs, broken horn, bruised neck, and a sword wound in his back. We healed as best we could, but" Estina turns to look at the healer. "But what? Don't treat me like a child, nord." the healer sighs. "The sword wound was poisoned ando will not heal. We doubt he will wake."

Estina flickered her eyes to the Demoras prone form, then back at the nordic healer. "You are," she seemed to struggle with the words. "You are certain?" the healer nodded. Estina turned to Cregen, her hands clenching into fists. "I...I would like to be alone with him." She says, not turning as she speaks. The healer exits the room, gently closing the door behind her.

The Bosmer watched the healer leave, waiting until she left to seat herself on the bed. Estina gripped one of his large hands, his black skin stark against hers. She squeezes it tightly, as though the feel of her hand around his would wake him. The demora made no movement, his tatto adorned face as still as before. Estina releases his hand, lifting her similerly marked one to touch his face. Unshead tears started to pool in her yellow eyes as she thought of what the healer said. 'Doubt he will wake'

Estina studied him, his hands, his dark face, his frame, his...his everything. The one constant in her life, the one thing that hadn't changed in the past two hundred years, the one thing that stayed alive...gone. She had found friends, father figures, family, over the years but they always left. Always died, but never her. Oh but never her. She always survived, always her, alone against nurn. But Cregen had been different, he had stayed. He had shown up when she needed him and now...she was losing him.

Estinas felt her resolve break as tears started flowing down her face, sobs begining to rack her form. She lays down next to Cregen, griping the cotton shirt apon his chest so desprately as she sobbed that one might think she hoped he would wake up and comfort her. She loses composure as the weight of the situation starts to hit her, her mind spinning in retaliation. Oblivion on earth, a gate near the college, the loss of one whom she couldn't afford to lose, it was to much and Estina breaks down. She sobs softly, her whole body shaking from it.

But once again she had to hold it in, the Dragonborn can't cry, the Champion cant have emotion and she was both. This was her existence, her burden and no one but her could carry it. For she...she was alone.

 **A/new point out any spelling, or grammar mistakes if you will.**

 **Will update this weekly**


End file.
